


Curiosity Killed the Gail

by TheoBurr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoBurr/pseuds/TheoBurr
Summary: An old fic from the original TheoBurr tumblr.Gail bothers Holly about porn was the idea for the first part and then it just went from there. This story is complete. Just posting it on request.





	Curiosity Killed the Gail

The phone in Holly’s pocket started to vibrate and she ignored it while examining the body of Mr. Baker. When it started to go off again she stopped, flipped off the light, and pushed the rolling stool to the garbage to toss her gloves. There was only one person who would call her twice in a row while she was work. And as she looked down at the phone’s screen to see “Officer Hotness” calling, she smiled and shook her head. Gail had changed her own name in Holly’s phone again. 

 

“What’s up, Gail?” asked Holly as she turned the speaker on and set the phone on the exam table near Mr. Baker’s head. She pulled a new pair of gloves on and went back to work.

 

“Holly, I need you to recommend some good lesbian porn to me,” said Gail without so much as a ‘hello’. Holly was fairly certain that her brain had stopped working and just stared at the exposed chest cavity in front of her. 

 

“W-what?”

 

“Geez Stewart, pay attention,” said Gail. Holly could picture the eye roll. “Lesbian porn. I need you to recommend some good ones to me. The ones I found are all terrible. I mean, I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure long nails and excessive, over the top, moaning don’t actually happen. And some of these women look like they barely know what a vagina is…which is terrifying all things considered.” 

 

Blinking as if trying to reset her brain, Holly finally registered what Gail was saying beyond “lesbian porn” and shook her head with a smirk. Then she heard something in the background of the call that made her furrow her brow.

 

“Gail, are you watching porn right now?”

 

“Duh. Have you been paying attention at all?” Gail asked with a huff. Holly actually smiled; of course, Gail would be the one to get short with Holly during this conversation. “Are you at work or something?” 

 

“It’s two pm on a Tuesday.” 

 

“So?” 

 

“I work an actual nine to five, officer.”

 

“Oh yeah. Anyways,” said Gail, growing impatient. “Back to lesbian porn. Tell me some good ones.”

 

“Gail, even if I do watch porn and I’m not saying I do,” said Holly quietly with a look over her shoulder at the double doors behind her. “What makes you think I would just tell my friend something as intimate as what gets me off?”

 

“Ugh,” groaned Gail. “Here I am trying to educate myself about your life and you’re making it so difficult. I figured you’d be happy I’d stop asking all my ‘straight girl’ questions. Which I think is a very rude name for plain old curiosity.”

 

“You are insane, Gail Peck,” sighed Holly. She pulled her gloves off again, realizing she wasn’t going to get any work done with this phone call.

 

“Come on, Lunchbox. You know you watch porn. Stop holding out on the good stuff.”

 

“Fine,” said Holly. She grabbed her phone and quickly texted a couple of sites in a message to her friend. 

 

“How come every single one of the weirdest conversations I’ve ever had is with you?”

 

“Probably because I’m your coolest, most interesting friend. Duh.”

 

“And so humble,” laughed Holly.

 

“It’s really my best trait.” There was a pause in the conversation and Holly chose this moment to move over to her desk and send some of her current findings of the deceased where it needed to go. She knew Gail was still there because the call was still going and Gail always hung up when she was done talking. A few moments later of typing emails and she heard Gail whistle. “Wow, okay this is much better. Damn, Stewart hoarding all the good stuff to yourself.” 

 

“When you come out of the closet you get sent a pamphlet full of the good stuff.” Holly rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell any of the other lesbians I told you. They’ll have to kill me.” 

 

There was a moment of silence and Holly smiled.

 

“Do you really get sent…?”

 

“No, Gail,” laughed Holly. “For someone as sarcastic as you, it’s adorable when it flies right over your head.”

 

“Whatever,” mumbled Gail. Another silent moment of emails. “Wow…”

 

“Wow?”

 

“This is really hot.” Gail was barely speaking above a whisper and Holly felt the heat rise in her cheeks. For the most part, Holly had been able to keep her crush on Gail under control but hearing her talk about lesbian sex as being ‘really hot’ sent shivers down her spine.

 

“Okay, well, I indulged your confusing obsession with my sexuality,” said Holly quickly, trying to swallow the knot in her throat. “Time to get back to work for me.”

 

“Mmmhmmm. Talk you later nerd,” mumbled Gail like she was barely paying attention to Holly anymore. “Pick me up when you’re done and we can grab a drink.”

 

Holly agreed and then hit the ‘end call’ button and shoved her phone back in her coat pocket. Throwing her coat onto one of the pegs on the wall, she left the room and stuck her head into another office.

 

“Rodney, I’ll be right back,” said Holly.                                                      

 

“Got it, Dr. Stewart.” Rodney didn’t even look up from his papers, he just kept writing.

 

Heading to the stairs so she could go get coffee from the upstairs vending machine, Holly wondered whether or not it would help to dump the steaming hot liquid down the front of her jeans. It wasn’t ice but maybe the scalding coffee would at least distract her from being turned on by the thought of Gail finding the porn she watched hot.

 

* * *

 

 

“Gail, I thought I gave you those sites so you’d stop asking questions,” sighed Holly as she pulled into the parking lot of the Black Penny. “If I had known you’d just ask more I would have never admitted to looking at them in the first place.”

 

Gail sat in the passenger seat playing with her phone. Ever since Holly had picked the blonde up after work, Gail had been asking questions about the things she saw in the videos she watched and it was making Holly incredibly light headed. It also made her regret wearing tight jeans that day to work.

 

“Well, I Googled a bunch of stuff and then I got uncomfortable so I figured I’d just…”

 

“Make me uncomfortable?” asked Holly. She popped off her seat belt and turned to look at Gail, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

 

“Welcome to friendship with me,” shrugged Gail still looking at her phone. At this point, Holly wouldn’t have been surprised if Gail was watching porn on her phone right there in the car with her. “If I’m going to be uncomfortable looking up things like strap-ons and tribbing, then I’m going to make you a part of it.”

 

“You are by far, the weirdest straight girl I have ever met.” Holly was actually a bit in awe of Gail’s curiosity even if it made her squirm.

 

“You know, Holly,” said Gail, finally looking away from her phone and over at the brunette with a smirk. Gail’s ridiculously beautiful blue eyes met hers and Holly pursed her lips and quirked an eyebrow, trying to seem as calm and collected as she usually was. “I think it’s funny that you keep saying I’m straight because I don’t think I’ve ever used that word to describe myself.”   
  


Holly swallowed hard as Gail got out of the car and she slowly followed suit, locking the doors as they walked up to the Penny. They dropped their stuff on a table in the back corner and Gail left Holly to go to the bar and get them drinks. When Gail returned, sliding a glass of wine in front of the doctor, Holly sighed and stared at the table.

 

“Sorry,” said Holly.

 

“For what?” Gail played with the little straw of her rum and coke while pulling her phone back out.

 

“Assuming.” Holly just left it at that.

 

“Whatever,” shrugged Gail. “A Few weeks ago I probably would have agreed with it.”

 

Holly propped her head up on one hand and looked over at Gail. She found herself smirking at this new idea of Gail not being as straight as she once thought. The good doctor didn’t really have as much confidence when it came to women as she made it seem but she let herself hope for just a second that maybe her crush wasn’t as hopeless as she originally thought. Gail glanced over at her friend and rolled her eyes at the smirk that greeted her.

 

“Ugh. Don’t get weird on me Stewart. It’s not like I’m going to join the gay cop brigade and start wearing rainbows.” Gail was now pouting at her phone, refusing to look over at the cocky look on Holly’s face. “I just don’t think my preference is as ridged as I once thought it was.”

 

“God forbid you add any color to your wardrobe,” laughed Holly, sipping her wine. Her mood had lifted significantly at this new information. It at least made the prospect of flirting with Gail more fun than it already had been. “What in the world are you looking at so intently?”

 

“This.” Gail scooted her chair closer to Holly and shared her phone so Holly could see the item she was looking at for purchase. “Most of the ones I saw in all the videos I watched today had way too many straps and buckles and then I found this and thought it looked way less cumbersome, you know?”

 

Holly almost choked on her drink while laughing at the strap-on harness she was being shown. It was a harness that resembled a pair of men’s underwear but made from a much more durable fabric for the strenuous activities it was designed to endure. Gail looked a little offended and pulled her phone away.

 

“No, I’m not laughing at you. I swear.” Holly wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled over at Gail. She knew that any sign of legitimate mocking from others made the blonde run for the hills and hide behind her fortress walls and that hadn’t been Holly’s intention.

 

“Then what’s so funny?” Gail eyed her suspiciously and Holly smirked.

 

“I own a pair of those,” laughed Holly and moved her eyes to her now empty glass. She could feel Gail eyeing her and decided to keep going. She looked over with a playful smile. “And it’s just like you said, much less cumbersome.”

 

“Oh,” said Gail as she looked down at her phone. Holly could see Gail’s chest getting red. Something she had quickly learned about her pale friend was that places other than her face tended to flush when she was nervous or embarrassed. “What do you…um…use with it?”

 

Holly reached over and pulled the phone from Gail’s hands and flipped through a few Internet pages before coming to the right one. She handed the device back to her friend and got up, heading to the bar to get another round for them. As she waited, she turned to see Gail staring down at the screen, looking more than a little flustered. When she returned to the table and set down their drinks, Gail almost immediately knocked hers back and gasped for breath when she slammed the glass down. Holly just laughed.

 

“Okay, I’m done asking you questions,” said Gail a little sheepishly.

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” laughed Holly.

 

* * *

 

 

Gail was looking through Holly’s drawers for the package of underwear she knew she’d left somewhere in her girlfriend’s room. As much as she really didn’t mind going commando out to dinner, she was a little iffier about it while wearing the tight little cocktail dress she had squeezed herself into. She really didn’t want to think about how she wasn’t wearing any underwear while out eating with her brother and Traci.

 

Down the hall, Gail could hear Holly singing in the shower and laughed as she pulled open Holly’s underwear drawer. The doctor was a terrible singer but she loved doing it so much it just made it endearing. Gail shoved some underwear around and found the package she was looking for tucked against the edge of the drawer. Next to something she had almost forgotten all about. She pulled out the boxer briefs that she remembered where actually a strap-on harness to inspect them. Gail and Holly had only been officially dating again for a month and so far all of their sex had been very toy free both before the breakup and now that they were back on. However, now Gail found herself incredibly interested.

 

As Gail furrowed her brow at the boxers, a tan, wet hand reached around Gail and lightly pulled them from her grip. The blonde was suddenly very embarrassed and chose to stare at the ground. She stumbled over closing the drawer and walked over to the bed with a pair of her own underwear. Glancing at Holly she saw that her girlfriend was just smiling at her and watching her freak out, her arms crossed over her chest with the boxers hanging from one hand. Their eyes met for a second and before Gail could get out the words to apologize for snooping Holly was headed to her closet and pulling the boxers on. The brunette made sure to pull the fabric up her skin as painstakingly slow as possible.

 

“Thanks for picking out my underwear for the night,” said Holly playfully. Gail swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the knot that just formed at the base of her throat. She was the one in the sexy little cocktail dress. She was the one who had killer heels picked out. She was supposed to be the one making Holly uncomfortable and turned on yet she just stood next to Holly’s bed watching her girlfriend get dressed wishing that dinner was already over. Finally pulling her eyes away from the form in front of her, she looked down at the underwear she had pulled out and tossed them on the bed.

 

“Fuck it,” she thought.

 

They made it to the restaurant first and stood at the packed bar waiting for Steve and Traci to arrive. Holly’s choice of clothes was very reminiscent of what she wore to the Best wedding except her shirt was blue and instead of heels, she was wearing a pair of Gail’s boots. She had said something about her feet hurting too much from work to wear heels. Gail really didn’t care. The thigh-high combat boots made her look badass and sexy at the same time.

 

Someone pushed in behind Gail to get to the bar and ended up shoving her into Holly who immediately moved her free hand to Gail’s hip to keep her from turning and killing the guy.

 

“Not worth it,” whispered Holly in Gail’s ear. Gail took a deep breath and realized she was right. Stupid Holly always being right and sexy and super fucking close to her. It didn’t matter that they’d only been back together for a month, even after all the problems they had before Gail’s heart still raced every time Holly touched her and the fingers ghosting along her hips were not helping her think very clearly. “You look amazing, by the way.”

 

Holly ran her hand across the fabric of Gail’s dress as if admiring the fabric but the blonde knew better. It had been decided what kind of night it was going to be the second Holly pulled those boxers out of Gail’s hands and pulled them up her tan legs. They were going to end up teasing each other until they ended up fucking against the front door because neither of them could bother to figure out the lock. Not that it had ever happened before.

 

Gail really had to pull herself together or Holly was going to win this entire night by way too much and that was just unacceptable since the blonde knew she had already beaten her with the fun that harness promised. Taking a generous gulp of her drink to try and calm down her heart rate, Gail started fiddling with Holly’s shirt, playing with the collar and then sliding her fingers against the skin of her chest as she traced her fingers down to where the shirt was actually buttoned. Gail followed the movements of her hand with her head until stopping and gazing back up to meet brown eyes. The way Holly swallowed down a mouthful of wine, Gail knew she was still in this game. The score wasn’t set in stone.

 

“Wow, you guys look great,” said Traci, sliding up to Gail’s side and eyeing Gail’s hand on Holly’ shirt. Steve grabbed Gail’s drink and downed what was left of it. “It’s really not fair that you’re both women. Makes it harder for me to impress.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Traci. You look gorgeous.” Holly and Traci did that whole greeting hug that women tended to do and Gail looked at her friend. Traci actually did look great but she felt like that would just sound kind of weird coming from her so she just nodded in agreement.

 

“Our table is ready, ladies. Let’s eat super expensive food and get drunk,” said Steve as she gestured for them to move toward the dining area.

 

Even though Gail would have loved nothing more than to take Holly home, the dinner was actually really fun. Traci and Steve were ridiculously cute together and kept telling stories from work about how much more awesome the other was. Traci would also talk about how great Steve was with Leo and how he’d been helping take him to all his games. Gail smiled. It was really great seeing those two dummies together again too. She really liked seeing her brother happy and she loved seeing Traci smile. Ever since Jerry she had become very protective of Traci and just wanted her to be happy again.

 

While they waited for their desserts and finished off their third round, Gail felt Holly’s hand slide onto her knee. The blonde downed what was left in her glass. Knowing that during dinner there had been an unspoken ceasefire on the teasing, the way Traci and Steve were starting to get cuddly had obviously ended the treaty and the game was back on. Gail confirmed this when she glanced over to see Holly smirking into her wine glass as she lightly ran her fingertips up Gail’s bare thigh.

 

The couples were sitting in a circular booth in a mood-lit corner and this helped Gail quickly piece together a plan. She scooted closer to the table and leaned on it so as to block the view of her lap from any prying eyes since her plan could very easily backfire but she had to try. Lucky for her, it was widely accepted among her friends that she pretty sat in Holly’s lap in public or their current closeness would be suspicious. The drinks coursing through everyone’s veins also helped since it meant that Traci and Steve were more likely to be paying more attention to each other than the women across from them.

 

Steve started asking Holly about work and congratulating her on closing some tough cases recently. Since she was being addressed, Holly’s attention had been taken away from Gail’s thigh even if her hand remained and Gail silently thanked her brother even if she wished he wasn’t there. While Holly was in the middle of talking about something, and Gail was working up the nerve to move, another round was being deposited at the table. The blonde picked up her drink and started to sip it while under the table she rested her other hand on top of Holly’s. Slowly she started to move the brunette’s hand further up her thigh until their hands were just far enough up her legs and under her dress for it to dawn on Holly that Gail wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

The doctor usually had an impenetrable poker face when it came to public teasing so Gail smirked when she saw the flicker of realization cross the doctor’s face. As Traci asked Steve a question about one of the cases Holly mentioned, the brunette turned her attention to Gail and raised an eyebrow. Before Gail could up the stakes, the server returned with their desert and Holly’s hand was immediately pulled from Gail’s skin and taking the plate being handed to her.

 

Another point for Gail.

 

After dessert, they decided to head back to the bar for one final round of drinks and Steve was nice enough to get them up to the bar through the people. Gail was pushed up against the bar with Holly pressed up against her back. The brunette wrapped one arm around Gail and planted a kiss on the back of her neck. Gail’s skin felt like it was on fire but she managed to get their drink order to the bartender before turning around and facing Holly. Steve had managed to grab a stool for Traci who was now sitting next to them with the redhead standing to her side, one hand on her back.

 

“Gail, you want me to get you a stool?” asked Steve.

 

“I’m good. Thanks.” She had played video games all day so she really didn’t mind standing, even in the heels. Gail was much more interested in her game with Holly anyways. She ran her hand around Holly’s side and slowly cupped the brunette’s ass, pulling her hips into her. Holly laughed and pinched her side.

 

“Okay, look, Gail, I can’t keep this to myself anymore,” said Traci. For a second Gail panicked. Had they been caught out? She looked over at Traci while Holly rested her forehead against Gail’s check and nuzzled her jaw with her nose. Holly was always more cuddly after a few glasses of wine and normally Gail would find this public display of affection gross but with Holly, it was different especially when she had rum running through her veins and Holly’s hand pushing her dress up on one side. “You two are so freaking adorable. Like, I am so glad you guys made up. You two really deserve each other.”

 

Gail breathed a sigh of relief before grinning like a goof. She couldn’t see it but Holly also had a smile plastered on her face at Traci’s words.

 

“Yeah, thanks for taking her back. Her moping was starting to make everyone miss her grouchiness,” joked Steve. Gail slugged him in the shoulder.

 

Before Traci had said anything, Gail could think of nothing better but to get Holly home and out of her clothes as quickly as possible so they could give into their base instincts. But as both couples worked their way through their drinks and got cuddly with their partners all Gail could think about was how amazing Holly was and how ridiculously happy she was. Sure she had been happy with others but not like this. There were no other words for it. Holly felt like home. When they had been apart it was like she was lost, even as she was finding herself and learning to actually like herself for once, she just felt lost in the bigger picture of life around her. The doctor must have sensed the tension between them change too because her roaming hand was now on Gail’s back just lightly running along her spine. They were both still very much aroused but the mood of it had changed. It was no longer about winning a game.

 

The cab ride back to Holly’s was quiet but very touchy. Holly kept making Gail squirm by poking at the ticklish spots on Gail’s sides and the blonde kept failing at defending herself. They both tried to catch their breath from laughing at nothing as they stumbled up to the front door of the townhouse. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Holly was pulling Gail into her. The first kiss of the evening and it was nowhere close to the desperation Gail had imagined it would be earlier. It was sweet and slow. And when they broke apart their foreheads met and Holly nuzzled Gail’s nose. That small action never ceased to make Gail smile.

 

“I love you,” whispered Gail. It was something Gail had never thought she’d say first but there it was, falling from her mouth like she had already said it a thousand times to this woman. Their eyes met and Holly smiled. The importance of Gail saying those words first was not lost on her.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Yeah?” Gail dropped her gaze and played with the collar of Holly’s shirt before moving her hands down and slowly starting to unbutton it.

 

“Yeah.” Holly double checked that the door was locked and kissed Gail before leading them both upstairs to her room. The brunette dropped onto the bed and got the boots off her feet before Gail straddled her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

 

“So why am I the one saying it first?” teased Gail. Now that it was no longer about who could turn on who more, the blonde found it much easier to keep up her usual playful manner with Holly. She pulled at Holly’s bottom lip and smiled at the moan it elicited.

 

“Something about a scaredy cat and a tree. I don’t quite remember it right now,” chuckled Holly as she slowly pulled the zipper down Gail’s back, the fingers of her other hand following behind, running lightly over the exposed skin.

 

“I never said ‘scaredy’.” Gail pinched Holly’s side, getting a nice yelp.

 

“It was heavily implied.” Holly slid the dress off Gail’s arms and let it bunch at her waist as she ran her hands up Gail’s stomach and cupped both of the blonde’s breasts, getting a heavy sigh in response.

Gail pushed Holly back on the bed as she teased the brunette’s mouth open and Holly abandoned Gail’s breasts to rest on her shoulder blades, pulling her closer. It felt like her heart would bust out of her chest at any moment not just from arousal but also just being so completely in love with the woman underneath her. Pulling back, she propped herself up on her hands so she could look down at Holly who just tilted her head and waited for whatever she had to say.

 

“So…?”

 

“So? Holly laughed, actually having no idea what Gail was talking about.

 

“Where do you keep it?” asked Gail with a sly grin. The smirk she got in response told her that Holly knew exactly what ‘it’ was.

 

Then Holly’s smirk became a smile when she grabbed hold of Gail and turned them around and moved them over so Gail could situate herself in the middle of the bed with Holly on top of her. They were kissing again, and Gail pushed the blue button up from Holly’s shoulders before the other woman discarded it on the floor. Holly pulled her own bra off because despite the many times she tried Gail still sucked at getting bras undone from the unfamiliar angle. As Holly was busy with her own clothes, Gail shimmied herself out of her dress and tossed it aside.

 

“Wow you are wearing way too much clothes,” said Gail, working the button on Holly’s pants and pushing the fabric down her hips until Holly moved so she could slide out of them, the only thing still on was the boxers and Gail looped her fingers in the fabric and pulled Holly’s hips into her own. Holly just laughed before pulling Gail’s legs around her. The brunette started kissing slowly and sweetly down Gail’s neck. “Aren’t we missing something?”

 

To indicate what she meant, Gail reached between them and moved her hand under the waistband of the boxers to slip two fingers inside her soaked girlfriend.

 

“You are ridiculously impatient,” moaned Holly into Gail’s shoulder before nipping at her ear. “Close your eyes.”

 

“Aw…but I wanted to help." Gail whined and was about to push up inside Holly when both of her wrists were pulled up and above her head. The way Holly pushed against her as their lips met made the blonde’s breath catch in her throat as she groaned and closed her eyes. “Okay. Fine.”

 

Gail was wondering why Holly really hadn’t moved from on top of her when felt something that wasn’t Holly’s fingers teasing at her opening. Lips clashed against hers as Holly’s hips slowly met her own, the silicone buried deep inside her. Gail never understood the term “seeing stars”, she thought people had just been making shit up to sound artsy, at least until that moment with Holly’s body rocking into her. Her eyes still shut tight she arched her back into Holly’s body and moaned obscenities to no one. The angle the brunette was pushing into her meant she was pushing against Gail’s clit just right as she moved the toy rhythmically in and out her with her hips.

 

“How the fuck…” breathed Gail, “are you so fucking good…at everything?”

 

Holly just laughed as she nuzzled Gail’s shoulder, kissing and nipping the exposed skin in front of her as she focused on the way she pushed into her girlfriend. The side of the toy tucked inside herself was driving her crazy but she tried to just focus on the blonde under her. When Gail tried to squirm into a different position it made her moan the way it pushed inside her and Holly reached one hand down to grip Gail’s ass and pushed back harder. Crying out, Gail pulled at Holly’s hair, bringing their lips back together while she dug her nails into the skin of her back. There would probably be nail marks later but neither of them really gave a shit. Wanting more friction, the blonde wrapped her legs around Holly’s to pull her closer, continuing to move with the other woman’s rhythm.   
  


As the muscles in Gail’s stomach began to tighten and her hips started to buckle, she moved both hands to the sides of Holly’s face so that their foreheads touched and Holly was nuzzling her nose. Gail could get lost in Holly’s gorgeous brown eyes and that was exactly what she wanted when she let herself fall over the edge. Even through the euphoric haze of orgasm, Gail knew Holly hadn’t cum yet and she pushed up into her as she shoved a hand between them to find Holly’s clit with her fingers. It only took a little teasing to leave the brunette gasping for air on top of her before she rolled over to lie next to her on the bed.

 

Gail smiled up at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. She held her hand up between them and Holly reached up to lace their fingers together. It was a very familiar position for them both because they always needed a moment to cool off before being able to cuddle. This time though, when Holly’s breathing had returned to normal she was up out of the bed and taking the boxers off, pulling the toy free from herself and the fabric. Gail didn’t like how not touching her Holly was but she also watched with interest how Holly moved out of the room and a moment later she could hear running water in the bathroom then silence again.

 

As Holly entered the room, flipped off the lights, and crawled over the bed to Gail’s side the blonde studied her face. Holly was always pretty smiley but this just seemed over the top.

 

“What?” asked Gail. She wiggled so she was under the comforter before cuddling into Holly’s side then went back to eyeing her suspicious happiness.

 

“Just remembering your face when I first told you I owned those boxers,” replied Holly. She worked her way under the blankets and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Gail made a face at the memory. As soon as Holly had shown her the toy she used all she could think about was the doctor bending her over one of the bar stools and it had made her incredibly uncomfortable that whole night.

 

“Okay, real talk. Where the hell were you keeping that thing?” Gail slowly planted kisses along Holly’s jaw. Post sex cuddles were probably Gail’s favorite thing in the world with her.

 

“Bottom drawer of the nightstand under all the vitamins and health magazine you refuse to go near but I put it under one of the pillows when you went to call a cab earlier,” said Holly, running her fingers through Gail’s hair making it stick up at funny angles. “Not that I thought we’d make it to the bedroom but I wasn’t about to leave it on the kitchen counter next to the phone.”

 

“I dunno Hols seems like a good place for it. Maybe give it a hook on that thing you insist I hang my keys on.”

 

“You mean the key rack? The place where your keys are supposed to go?” laughed Holly as she intertwined her fingers with Gail’s on the blonde’s stomach.

 

“Stupid invention. My keys do just fine on your counter.” Gail loved how this felt. Just lying there with Holly. Sure they’d just had mind-blowing sex that she was pretty sure she could feel a couple bruises forming from but that was the thing with Holly. Gail felt like she could do anything with her and just because it was Holly it would feel like the most natural thing in the galaxy.

 

“Or in the fruit bowl,” said Holly. She began ticking off the places she had found Gail’s keys in her house. “Or the fridge. Or under the bed. Or in the bathroom sink. Or in my potted plant. Or inside the couch…”

“It makes getting ready to leave more fun,” shrugged Gail.

 

For a few minutes, they just lied there, each woman going over their own thoughts about what had happened that night, neither really wanting to sleep yet. Then Gail got tired of being so introspective, especially dwelling on the fact that she had told Holly she loved her the way she dwelled on any time she showed emotional vulnerability. So, she started making funny hand movements from the anime she watched with Dov using her hand and Holly’s. This wasn’t the first time she’d done this absentmindedly and even though Holly had never watched any of the shows she already knew how to move her hand without Gail’s help. It made Gail smile into the dark.

 

“Move in with me,” said Holly. Gail froze and it made the brunette backtrack slightly. “I mean if you want to. I know you love living with…”

 

“I want to,” said Gail quickly. She hadn’t froze because she was scared. Okay, she was scared but she froze because she hadn’t been expecting it. Not because she didn’t want it. Almost all of her clothes were already in Holly’s closet anyways.

 

It was just that after they talked everything out about the Black Penny Incident they sort of never talked about it again. It wasn’t that they tried to pretend it didn’t happen because they both knew it did, it was just that they had both decided to move on from it and not be one of those couples that constantly holds shit like that over the other’s head. However, they both knew that it would sometimes bring up lingering doubts whether they wanted it to or not. But Gail wanted this. She wanted to be with Holly and she’d staple herself to the tree if she had to in order to keep herself from jumping like an idiot.

Gail turned over so she was facing Holly on her side. She could only really make out some of her features but she knew Holly was looking back at her in the dark. “You say it first this time.”

 

Gail couldn’t see it but Holly was beaming at her. It never ceased to amaze her how adorable Gail was and how no one else could see it. Not that she didn’t love that she was the only one who got to see it.

 

“I love you, Gail.” Holly kissed Gail’s nose and bumped their heads together, pulling the blonde tightly into her arms.

 

I love you too, Lunchbox.” As they slowly started to drift off to sleep, Gail mumbled something Holly had almost missed and laughed. “If anyone asks, I’m saying you said it first.”   
  



End file.
